ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Who Dunnit?
M.O. "So...discussing what we have so far..." Mintaka frowned. "We have mysterious deaths in broad daylight, and yet no one knows how it's happening, a mysterious woman who recruited Sam....and two even more mysterious suspects, one of which is obviously insane but I can't tell which by this point." Mina placed a hand on her head. "Anyone wanna pitch an idea here, I for one am at a loss." Kisara scratched her head. "What I want to know is...what the hell just happened, because I am at a loss for words. The ninja turned evil and then we had some fabulous chick with chicken wings chase her off. ...Yep. That cements it, I'm a freak magnet." "...At least we know what that white-haired guy was talking about." Marin forgot that the 'white-haired guy' was Mina's father; somehow, she managed it. "...Now what do we do? Should we go find the blonde one and she'll lead her to the black haired one?" Always terrible with names, Marin was. "...but how do we get to them..." "That's the problem." Mina frowned, resting her head on Marin's shoulders. "Finding them. They don't use reiatsu, so I can't feel for it. In fact, what Mina found was more like yōki, but I'm not so attuned to sensing that. And even if Mina is, the question is getting to them. We could use my shadows, but, the Nue girl, she controls shadows. If she senses it, and redirects us..." Her face was grim. "We could wind up anywhere." "What about the flame girl?" Sam suggested. "Same problem." Mina shot this down instantly. "She's tailing the Nue girl. If the Nue senses us close, it might redirect my shadows..." Kisara sighed. "Why do I feel like this is going to be yet another wild goose chase...We have the habit of going those. A damn lot." Slumping her shoulders, she had no choice but to go along with the others. "You know...we can always track her demon energy. I can do that. But I don't know if they can mask it, or replace it with nothing; since otherwise, they're just humans. This is hard..." Marin tapped her head, trying to think in that hollow head of hers. "Why does this have to be so damn hard..." She slammed her fist against the wall- unsurprisingly, she had managed to hurt her own hand. "...Alright, let's gather what we have so far. Symbiotes formed from demons who possess people...they can control the people or give them powers; they can change at any time...No, this isn't the government. But where do we go from here?" "Let's forget the person who recruited me for a minute." Sam handwaved that away. "That Nue chick, I think her actual name is Takami, if I heard it right. /She's crazy/, obviously, but she seemed to be a fairly nice person before she suddenly went all psycho-avenger on us." "What's your point?" Mina urged her on, her head still on Marin's soft shoulder. "Well, the Karen girl seemed to be the same, right? But she was fairly normal. Heck, she seemed to be talking to...something we couldn't see. So, if she's another symbiote, what if her's is more benevolent?" Sam finished on a dramatic note. "...What if there's more benevlolent symbiotes? Then we need to enlist the help of that Karen girl...or find more good ones to track down the darkness one." Good point right there. Marin felt like slapping her right then and there. "I doubt there's many helpful demons. Look at the Nue. She went from placid to insane at the drop of a hat." "There's the..." Suddenly a sound buzzed throughout the house. An echoing sound, but strangely muffled. It sounded like.... "Singing?" Sam was confused. "What the hell?" "OH!" Mina reached into her bra, pulling out her cell phone and the singing intensified. "What the hell is that noise?" Sam questioned. Mina grinned, sitting up. "It's Marin singing while we were in the shower. I recorded it for my ringtone." Marin stomped on Mina's foot. "...When did you record that!?" Her eyes turned red as she tried to snatch the phone straight out of her hands. "Give it to me this instant!!!!" "Not a chance, it's your sweet voice, why wouldn't I want to hear it all the time?" Mina pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello Dad. What? Alright, we'll be right there!" "What's the problem?" Sam's eyes narrowed. "Something up?" "Dad says there's been a new development in the case we need to be informed about." Mina stood up, pocketing her phone. "Guess we have to head back. Hatoko will be thrilled." The Pied Piper "Onē-chan!" Hatoko smiled like the sun, brightly grinning at her older sister. "You're back already!" She hugged her sister, and, just to be nice, hugged Marin as well. "D-don't get the wrong idea. You're just so obsessive I took initiative." Wait, when was she tsundere? Marin was embarrased by her affection. The tsundere was being tsundere to the tsundere. "..Wha? Is this a dream or something?" "Hatoko, you got real big, didn't you?" Sam grinned at the younger girl. "Lookin' a lot like Mina already." Hatoko smile. "Thanks Sam. You also got big." Her eyes drifted up towards Sam's chest, and the older girl chuckled. The young Quincy led them back to Saiph's study, and the man looked up, his glasses flashing. "You certainly have good timing." The white-haired man concluded. "Oh, hello Sam, nice to see you again. How long has it been?" "A few years by now, Saiph." Sam nodded. It was rather noticeable she used his first name with no honorific at all, but whether this was due to her upbringing or a distaste for the man remained to be seen. He gestured them to seats, which they took, as Mina decided to not beat around the bush this time. "What happened this time?" "Something I didn't expect, actually." Saiph held up a few papers, casting them a glance. "We've been getting reports now of kidnapping. Children, specifically." Marin gnashed her teeth together- hurting children was one of the gravest sins of mankind. "Wait, really!? I won't stand for it. Small children being kidnapped; I won't allow it to happen! Do you have any leads- I'm going to take them down myself god-darn-it!" "And yet if you do in with that kind of attitude, we'll all be attending a funeral." Saiph was blunt. "The primary concern is not that children are being kidnapped, but more of "why"." "What-!" Mina was about to rise from her seat. Children were a touchy subject with both her and Marin, after all, they wanted one. Saiph silenced her by raising a hand. "Kidnappings happen every day. In fact, I can guarantee one is happening right now, far removed from your eyes and knowledge, be it here in Japan, or maybe over in America, or Israel. It's simply how it works. And as such, the question is why are these people going after the children." Kisara cracked her neck. "What really matters is that why this hasn't been stopped yet. We need to figure out how to stop it. It doesn't matter why it's happening, what matters is that it'll continue, and as long as it does, the world will get worse and worse. We need to think clearly on this one; no funny stuff." The light-pink haired girl was serious as usual. "Tell me what you know so far." Saiph suggested, intertwining his own fingers and resting his chin on them. Whether or not he knew this was a more malicious gesture than anything else was anyone's guess. "I will base your next move off of what you know." "There's people with demons bound to them...and they can go nutso in a heartbeat. And the black-haired shadow girl is being chased by the blonde one..." Marin was...very low on the intelligence scale. Mina sighed. "What she said is the gist, but to put it better, our opponents were humans bound to 'symbiotes'. The symbiotes feed off the life energy of the humans in exchange for granting the humans power, but if the one we fought is any indication, not every one of these relationships is symbiotic, there seem to be an equal share of insane and sane humans with this...condition." Mina tilted her head. "The problem is, I can't use the shadows to follow her, she controls shadows, she could warp us. We're trying to figure out a way to get to them." "Hmmmm...." Saiph mused. "Troubling indeed. And tracking them would be difficult, it they do not use reiryoku. I take it, however, Marin is well versed in sensing yōki. If my hunch is correct, the girl you were following may be responsible for several of these kidnappings." "Maybe we should try and find a sane one so that we can find the insane ones easier. ...I'd go after the phoenix girl, since she's the closest thing we have to a sane one. Otherwise, we don't know who we can trust, or who we can't. It's gonna mess with our heads a bit, and we're gonna have to deal with it." Kisara was damn right about it. Marin made a supportive gesture. "...I think I can tune the demon energy to sense the phoenix. Then we can track her down...I hope. Bring her down here and get her to help!" "I believe I can be of assistance." Saiph stood up. "I will simply bring the benevolent symbiote child to us."